Everything I Didn't Say
by Vera Ku
Summary: AU. All human. Doccubus are fighting and their friends are trying to help. What can possibly happen?


**Hi there guys! I have to get this story out of my head because it's occupying too much space in my brain. This will probably be a little different, since I've been spending time watching **_**South Park**_** with my friends. You guys know what it will do to my brain. It was really funny but ... you know what I mean.**

**Hope you enjoy this Doccubus one shot.**

**Ps. The song is called **_**Everything I Didn't Say**_** by 5 Seconds of Summer.**

**Lauren's House**

_Wait, don't tell me  
>Heaven is a place on earth<br>I wish I could rewind all the times that I didn't  
>Show you what you're really worth <em>

_The way that you held me  
>I wish that I'd put you first<br>I was wrong I admit_

_Numb from your kiss  
>While you were slipping through my fingertips<em>

" Get out of my house and you'd better get out of my life, for good!" Lauren shouted as she trembled from head to toe. She had had this enough and she's not going to give the brunette another chance. She had lost count of how many times she forgave her, but she knew she wouldn't have to care about that anymore.

" Lauren please ... I'm sorry, I really am. I know I made a huge mistake but please forgive me. I still want us. Please tell me you're not going to give up on all the things we have." Bo tried to calm the blonde, but apparently, Lauren was too angry to listen to her. The brunette didn't want to provoke Lauren, so she let her fists landed on her torso with great force. She only winced when she saw Lauren started to cry. Bo reached out her hands but Lauren slapped them away, wiping her tears with her sleeves.

Lauren croaked, " I don't believe you. Just get out. I don't want to see you anymore. From now on, your things are yours, and mine are still mine. You can't interfere in my life anymore and I won't interfere in yours as well."

" But I still love you. What changed?" Bo asked sadly because she remembered a week ago, they were still planning for their New Year holiday. She just had a terrible day today so she went home an hour late with the smell of alcohol and perfume from a cheap bar. She hadn't been there after she met Lauren, but tonight was an exception. Bo knew she wouldn't want to let her anger out on Lauren so she tried to get it out earlier before going home. But who knew Lauren got so angry and started to bombard. Of course Bo didn't tell her where she went because she knew Lauren would be worrying about her and the blonde never liked her going to that kind of place.

Lauren chuckled ironically, " Yeah, what changed? You have the guts to ask me this question? Why don't you ask yourself before asking me?" She really didn't want Bo to go of course, but there were too many obstacles between them that Lauren couldn't think of overcoming. After being together with Bo, she knew that's the beginning of a bumpy relationship. Both of them were very busy because one was a doctor and the other was a police. They first met at the hospital and Lauren was instantly attracted by the brunette. Lauren could see her leading her team with confidence and great responsibility. Bo made her think that she's strong and worth relying on. At first it was. When they started to date, Lauren always felt safe and happy beside her and the brunette was always so considerable and mature. But after she moved in with Bo two weeks ago, things started to change. The brunette started to come home later than usual, not to mention sometimes she just slept in her office without giving the worried blonde a call. Even if she really did come back, their talk became shorter and shorter. Lauren first persuaded herself with such reasons like ' Bo's a police and she's probably very tired after a long day work', ' She had a terrible day at the office so she's not in the mood to talk', or ' There's really not much to talk so don't be like so clingy and give her some space', but neither of them made sense. Because Bo never acted like this before and there's no reason for her to be like a total stranger. Lauren knew they stayed in the same place but their hearts were like million miles away, and she couldn't endure any of this anymore. " You tell me you love me, but why didn't I see you showing your love after I moved in with you? I'm not a trophy girlfriend or something. I don't want to stay at home worrying about whether or not you are hurt today after working all day at the hospital!"

Bo frowned as she started to think if she was really acting like Lauren just said. She never considered the blonde as a thing just for her to show off. She loved her without a doubt, but recently Lauren became a little too clingy and she thought maybe if she stayed out late, the blonde would realize eventually. But if Lauren was acting hysterically, she would have to do something. " I just thought we could each have some private time since we have already spent enough time together. If you really feel like you're being ignored, then I'm so sorry and I promise we can talk this out and find a satisfying solution for us. Tell me what you want and you can have it." Bo took Lauren's hands in hers and looked at her sincerely, but the blonde wasn't even considering her proposal. She was too angry and she couldn't think sensibly.

Lauren withdrew her hands, " No. How can I believe you that you won't treat me like this again? Do you know how many times I forgave you? Even I lost count of them. But you know what? I'm not going to let that happen again." She walked to the door and opened it, " Leave and don't make me say that again."

Bo looked up and met her eyes, but the usual loving look was no longer there, instead, her eyes were cold and indifferent. Bo bit her lip and took a deep breath, " If this is what you want ... then I understand. You can try to push me out, but you can't make me stop loving you. I'm really sorry Lauren." Bo headed to the door and closed it tight, as if the door between them was closed shut too.

Lauren choked and slumped on her couch. Her heart felt empty and she didn't want anyone else to fix the hole except for the brunette, who she just asked to leave. She didn't know what happened to them, but before she could even regret what she had done, she drifted into sleep tiredly.

**The Crack Shack**

" Looks like someone could use my help." Kenzi rested her elbows on the table and looked at the drinking brunette pointedly. She knew Lauren just packed her things and went home this evening. When Bo came home late again, she told the brunette what happened and watched Bo bolted out of the house. But when she came back about an hour later, Kenzi knew she screwed it. She had been drinking since the moment she came back.

Bo gulped down and groaned, " She didn't even want to listen to me and she didn't want to give me a second chance."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow, " Are you sure she didn't want to give you a second chance? Do you know how many chances she gave you already? I believe five days ago, you came home without remembering you and Lauren had already planned to go out. Yesterday you didn't even come back and you forgot to call. Today ..."

" Ok stop! I know I'm the one to blame, but I was really tired. I have three cases now and my team and I are all worn out. I did plan to take her out tonight but she acted like a Furious." Bo poured another glass of wine and handed it to Kenzi.

Her bestie looked at her, puzzled, " Why are you giving me this? I don't need it."

Bo pulled out the stool under the table and motioned her to sit down, " I need someone to join me and you're the one. No one understands me. Even Lauren abandoned me."

Kenzi covered her face, " Ugh ... you totally suck at knowing what girls want! Lauren only wants your attention and love. She's disappointed because you ignored her and she's not sure if she could trust your words, again. Or maybe she thought you only apologized because you wanted her to forgive you. She'll only be angry at you for a week probably or perhaps she's already regretting kicking you out."

Bo sighed, " So what should I do?"

" Dunno. Girl never dates a girl. Go ask you colleagues." Kenzi shook her head and went upstairs.

**39****th**** Division**

" Hey ... what's wrong?" Tamsin chewed her hot dog and waved her hands in front of the staring brunette. Dyson, Hale, Tamsin, and Bo were sitting at their cafeteria having lunch, but Bo hadn't spoken a word since they sat down.

Bo scrunched her face, " You don't want to know." She kept probing her noodles and accidently made a vegetable fly out of her plate.

" Oh yeah ... I do want to know why a piece of carrot was on my suit." Hale complained and cleaned his clothes with a napkin, " Spill it out girl, you know we're a kickass team and there's nothing we can't solve."

" Sorry." Bo muttered as she kept playing with her food, drowning in her own thoughts. She didn't sleep well last night. She hadn't realized it was really cold without the blonde in her arms. She didn't know she'd already gotten used to it, until last night.

The three of them looked at each other. There's definitely something wrong, or their usually confident leader wouldn't act like a loser. Tamsin spoke again, " Come on Bo, this isn't like you. Just tell us what bothers you. After I laugh at you, maybe we can help."

" Well thanks a lot guys. But I rather keep it to myself. Just get back to you work ASAP when you finish." The brunette ordered simply and left the table, leaving the gang in shock.

Hale raised an eyebrow, " Ok ... apparently she needs help ... ASAP. I'm gonna ask Kenzi what the hell happened to her."

Tamsin shoved the last bite into her mouth, " And I'm going to ask Lauren after work. Back to works guys."

**Lauren's House**

" No wonder she looks like shit today." Tamsin mused as she listened to Lauren complain from the minute she stepped in her house. She had known Lauren before she became a cop and when she knew Bo was chasing after her, she's the one who told Lauren to give it a try. But who knew after two months, the couple was on a serious fight. She could see Lauren was hurt and she understood why she was angry, but she had to say that Bo did have her reasons. Their work became hectic recently and their boss had been an asshole. Though she didn't mind sleeping in the office, but she knew Lauren wanted Bo to stay with her. As for those occasions Bo missed, that's absolutely her fault.

" I don't want to do this, but if she still can't see the problem, I don't know what to do." Lauren said sadly as she flipped through channels absent-mindedly.

Tamsin took the remote and turned off the TV, " Why didn't you tell her directly?"

Lauren snorted, " I did, but she didn't seem to care, until last night. She told me she's going to change, but who know how long it will last. So I kicked her out. But the most ridiculous thing is ... I still want her to come back and tell me to forgive her."

" You two are complicated. I don't even know what to say." Tamsin shook her head and lay back on the couch, " So what are you going to do next?"

Lauren sighed, " I don't know. And I guess no one will ever know."

An idea suddenly formed in Tamsin's mind as she jumped up from the couch, spilling her drink on the floor and her shirt, but she didn't care. She smirked and turned to the other blonde, wanting to share the idea, but she then thought it might be more effective if she didn't know.

Lauren frowned, " Jeez Tam. What are you doing? And please don't smile like that. It makes you look like a perv."

Tamsin grinned widely and put the glass on the table, " Sorry. I just remember I still have a very important thing to do and I have to go now. If you still need me, call tomorrow okay?"

" Yeah. I still have tons of complaint to share. Well thanks for coming by the way." Lauren sighed and called after the other blonde, " Just don't tell Bo what I said tonight."

Tamsin waved and got on her bike, " No problem sis!"

**The Dal**

" You sure this is going to work?" Kenzi looked at Tamsin suspiciously and turned to look at Hale and Dyson, who were playing pool at the other side of the room and roaring loudly. Kenzi shook her head and turned back, " Girl you're a cop and they're cops too! I am totally okay here but you ..."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, " I know. But do you like them whining at us and won't get their big girl pants on to solve the problem? This is an excellent plan. Lauren's my good friend but I can't stand listening to her whining all night long again. Girl has busy works to do and I don't want to see Bo walking into the office like a zombie either. So ... yes or no?"

" Did they know about your brilliant plan?" Kenzi gestured the men and shook her head again. If she wasn't crazy, then she didn't know what she was. But for her friends, she thought it's worth the try.

" Yeah ... they're cool with this." Tamsin smirked, " It's gonna be so much fun."

Kenzi rolled her eyes, " I have problems believing your **fun** here. Anyway, count me in. When are you going to do this?"

The blonde jumped off the stool and patted Kenzi's shoulder, " Wait for my call. I totally got this."

" You better, or we'll be so dead." Kenzi muttered.

**The Crack Shack**

_Wake me up now and tell me this is all a bad dream  
>All the songs that I wrote<br>All the wrongs that I hoped would erase from your memory_

_Holding onto a broken and empty heart  
>Flowers I should've bought, all the hours I lost<br>Wish I could bring it back to the start_

Kenzi went into the house and found Bo throwing knives at the wall. Though it was winter, she was sweating hard. Apparently, she had been doing this for a long time.

" Bo what are you doing in the middle of the night?" Kenzi had been waiting at the Dal until the cops got off, and after they came up with a plan, it's already midnight. But Bo, who usually went to bed early because she had heavy works to do every next morning, was not in her pajamas and she's insanely wearing a tank top.

" I can't sleep. I have to find something to do." Bo walked to the board and retrieved her knives. She's all fretful and restless, because of Lauren's absence. She thought maybe if she was tired enough, her body would eventually ignore the no longer existed soothing warmth and scent that accompanied her every night. Even though her whole body was sore and hurt, she was still waiting for the sleepiness to come to her.

Kenzi stood beside her and watched her throwing knives one after another, " You want to talk?"

Bo stopped and turned to her bestie, " What do you want to hear?"

Kenzi shrugged, " I don't know. Just say whatever you want. Say anything that will make you feel better."

" I screw up. You should see how she threw me out of the house. You know the scariest part wasn't that she punched me or shouted hysterically at me. Well she actually did too. But when she told me to leave, she spoke like a judge sentences a criminal to death penalty. I'd rather hear her yelling at me and I would feel better. I don't know what I can do to make this right." The brunette grabbed a bottle of water and slumped on the couch, tired from throwing knives and the fact.

" Do you believe she still loves you?" Kenzi sighed and sat down on the couch with her, " 'Cause if you stop believing that anymore, there's nothing left to say."

Bo shrugged, " Of course I want to believe that. But it is hard to convince yourself when you just kicked out by your girlfriend. I don't know. I know I love her but I don't know if she still loves me. I mean if she really still loves me, will she give me another chance?"

" Well ... let's wait and see." Kenzi lay back on the couch and murmured, " Believe me, I have no idea."

**39****th**** Division**

Bo came into the office like a zombie again. Everyone could see the obvious black circles under her eyes. She kept yawning when the marshal was giving them a report in the evening, saying the crime rate was rising and all of them needed to work harder. Tamsin had to nudge her several times when the marshal asked her some questions about her team. Of course the brunette was not paying attention and it resulted in another agonizing lecture. After the angry officer finally came out from her office, she slumped on the couch and fell asleep immediately.

When she woke up, it was ten already. Almost everyone left the office except the two officers who needed to stay in charge in case any emergencies happened. She said goodbye to them with a still sleepy voice and stumbled to the elevator. After she got in, she pressed the B button and rested her head tiredly on the wall. It was just another bad day. She did nothing today and she felt ashamed. She still had cases to solve and she couldn't bear wasting any time. When she walked out of the elevator, she fumbled for her car key and she didn't pay attention to the surrounding.

A hand covered her mouth and someone was trying to drag her away. The person was really strong, even a well-trained police like Bo couldn't escape from the firm grip. She gasped loudly and tried to call for help, but she felt sleepy and fainted after she realized at the moment that there must be something coated on the hand.

**An Unknown Hotel – Room 827**

_I hope you know  
>For you I'd sacrifice<br>To make this right_

_Someday I'm sure  
>We'll pass each other by<br>Until that time_

" Damn it!" A voice startled Bo after she woke up for a while. She was tied up and blindfolded, but somehow she thought she recognized the voice. " Lauren?"

" Oh what a surprise! I am stuck in this place with the last person I want to see on earth." The blonde replied sarcastically, struggling to free her hands from the rope, but it only cut deeper and made her yelp.

Bo retorted impatiently, " You think I like it? I'd rather sleep in my office and never went down to that stupid basement and got myself kidnapped!" This was really not the way she had planned to meet the blonde again, but it seemed like she was left with no choice. " Why are you here?"

Lauren snorted, " Like hell I'll know the answer. I'm not telephatic, last time I checked. I got kidnapped in front of my house, totally sucks."

A funny voice came from the other side of the room. It was like pinching your nose while you spoke, " You're still fighting when you're kidnapped? That's sweet."

" And what about you weirdo? Is that your real voice?" Bo snorted as she wriggled her hands behind her, " What do you want?"

Another weird voice came from Bo's back. It sounded like a man's trying to sound like a woman but failed without a question. " We want your pretty girlfriend's money of course."

Bo laughed nervously, " So why am I here? You got her already." She could hear her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to be indifferent. She had always been a terrible liar and she's sure everyone in the room knew it.

Another girl spoke, " We want you ... to hear her suffer." and the whole room was filled with laughter.

Four. Bo counted four different voices in this room. If she wanted to get out, she needed to know the situation. There's no way she let those assholes hurt her girlfriend, or ex probably, whatever Lauren might called herself now. " You can have my money. Just don't touch her." Bo gritted her teeth, " You can even keep me here as long as you want."

The four all raised their eyebrows when they heard the desperation in her voice, which was very different from the expression she showed seconds before. But if they just let her go that easily, there's no such fun for being bad guys. The second guy spoke and Bo didn't know if he had too many anabolic steroids because his voice was weird too, " Well ... that's generous of you. I believe we can have a good show in front of your girlfriend, since you volunteer to take her place. " Another ripple of laughter ran around of the room. Bo was sure her face went hot.

Though Lauren was angry with Bo, she was not that cold-blooded to let the brunette do this. Her feet were dangling over the edge of the bed and she could feel the cold wind blowing, though she didn't hear them open the window. They had taken off her shoes and her coat, but Lauren didn't even care if they took away her money, as long as they stayed away from Bo. She hissed angrily, " Bo what are you doing?"

The brunette hissed back impatiently, " Saving your ass. Or what do you think I'm doing? Playing Monopoly?"

Lauren exclaimed as she kept twisting her hands, " Don't you dare talk to me like I'm a moron! I know what you're doing but I don't see the need of that. I. Don't. Want. You. To. Save. Me. I don't want to owe you. You could have just left here."

Bo's initial intention was to get Lauren out of here, but the blonde didn't want her help, not to mention appreciating her sacrifice. She let out a contemptuous laugh, " You don't want me to save you? Then who can? I was trying to help and I never considered this as you owing me. I wouldn't even be kidnapped if I wasn't your girlfriend!" The brunette got angry and eventually snapped. She didn't want to fight with Lauren, especially not here. But if the blonde was ready to scoff at everything she said, she had no problem playing this game with her.

" Oh yeah? Then let's just break up here. Or did you forget I just kicked you out of my house few days ago? And haven't you ever heard of 'God help those who help themselves'? I am helping myself here but you're messing it around like SpongeBob." Lauren let out a frustrating groan, " You're just a stubborn woman with hero complex. You know the world doesn't need a hero and even Lois Lane left Superman."

The pinching-nose voice yelled, " Shut up! I don't want to hear you fighting over some itty-bitty things. From now on, you two better keep your mouths shut. 'Cause you know, bullets got no eyes." The woman muttered something else and paced back and forth on the carpet; Bo could feel that with her bare feet. The four were discussing something but Bo couldn't get it clearly. She didn't want anything happen to Lauren. Bo's heart hurt when she heard Lauren yelling those things at her. She really loved Lauren, but she didn't know why they had gotten themselves into this kind of situation. " Lauren I'm sorry."

The blonde snorted, " Sorry for what? Sorry for not coming home, forgetting our date, coming home with the smell of a cheap pub, or being trapped here with me? Bo I don't want to hear any of that."

Bo smiled ruefully, " I know Lauren. But you have to listen for me, at least now. Because if they're gonna kill us here, I have to say this before I die." The brunette took a deep breath, " I know you're angry at me and you definitely have the right to do that. I shouldn't have done many things you just said. When I'm upset or being under pressure, I always think I need to get my anger out before I go home, so I won't let them out on you. I will never forgive myself if I ever hurt you, because you're that important to me. But apparently I'm doing it in a wrong way. I know I want to show the best part of me to you Lauren. I always do. I try not to let you down and be everything you need. It's not because you had been complaining or something, it is just my stupid pride and personality. But it turns out that we're not that close before, and I never want that. I want you to trust me and feel safe and happy when you're with me. I want you to feel amazing. I know if I still have glitches in my head and not see the big picture clearly, that's not going to happen. So I want to tell you that I'm really sorry, for loving you in a wrong way. You need me to be strong, but you also need me being considerable and think about how you feel when you're waiting at home worriedly. I've thinking about my problems since the day you left Lauren. I haven't slept well for days because I miss you being beside me. And I don't want to live that way; I need you in my life. So if you are willing to give me one last chance, I swear Lauren, I will love you right." Bo let out a relief sigh as she said all the things she wanted to say all this time. Whether Lauren's going to forgive her or not, it's nothing she could decide, but at least she did the right thing.

The room sank into dead silence. No one said a word after the brunette confessed her feelings. But when everyone looked at Lauren, except Bo of course, they could see her expression soften. And after the blonde croaked, they could see tears running down her face, soaking the blindfold. " I never thought of hearing what you said at this kind of place, but I guess it's what I need to know. Until now, I can finally know you. Bo I don't care if you shouted at me or told me to leave you alone because you needed some time to sort things out; at least I know what you feel. I don't want you to hide your feelings because you want to show me the best of you. I know you're always there for me and I want to be strong for you too. But when you start to deal with you own emotions and lock me out, I feel hurt Bo. I thought being as your girlfriend means loving you and giving you support." Lauren sniffed, " I am scared of losing you Bo because you're a cop. And being a cop means you have to deal with everything that involves danger. The thought of you being carried in the hospital makes me feel horrible every day. When you come home every night, tired from your work, all I want to do is to hold you tight and thank god for keeping you safe. But every time when I see you come home late again and again, what I do instead is scolding you and make you even feel worse. Sometimes when you didn't come home and didn't even give me a call, I waited all night for you. I never told you that because I don't want to give you any pressure. But the thing is: I need you more than I thought. So I probably ended up being clingy and bad-tempered at the same time. But I was never really mad at you, I was angry at myself. I am always telling myself to be mature and be independent, though I never succeeded. You know when I got home alone that day, I cried all night. I thought I could get through this hard time and waited for you to call me, but you never did. I thought we were done. And then I realized I had done stupid things. The first stupid thing I did was not listening to you because I was tired of getting round n' round in the circle every time. But we never tried to talk things out, at least I didn't try. Because I was scared once we started to talk, things would only get worse. The second thing was telling you to leave, it was like watching you going out of my life and it's killing me. But my dignity told me I shouldn't tell you to come back and tell you everything was forgiven. I know we still have many things to figure out and we really should. And forget about all those stupid chances I've lost count, if you still want us, and I know I still do ... Maybe ... we can have a new start."

Bo didn't reply and Lauren was a little nervous. Though she knew she shouldn't be disappointed if the brunette refused, she was still waiting anxiously for her answer. But the weirdest thing was that even those people who kidnapped them didn't make a sound, and she believed one of them just ordered them to shut up minutes ago. She could hear the rustling sound coming from Bo's direction, but she didn't know what happened.

When Bo was listening to Lauren spilling out her feelings, she had been feeling the knot on her wrists and found out she recognized it. Kenzi had taught her before and she knew how to get herself out. Though she really wanted to kiss the blonde, she had to get out of the room first.

The annoying voice appeared again, " Aww ... that's so touching. I almost cry. But if you open your eyes and get to know the situation, you know you're going to die anyway." The whole room snickered and Bo heard someone pulled out a gun.

Bo growled as she freed her hands, " Buddy, you're picking on the wrong person." She launched forward to the person and slammed her to the wall. Someone screamed and accidently turned off the light. Bo choked the person with one hand and took off her blindfold, trying to locate Lauren, but she couldn't find her. " Lauren!"

Someone grabbed her from behind and it only provoked her. She let go off the one in her hand and coughed loudly. She had to find Lauren and brought her out safely. She couldn't lose her when she just got to know her fully, and not when she just realized how much she missed. She could hear Lauren shouting her name while she was tossed toward a chair. She knew it was a chair because it hurt like hell. She turned around swiftly and reached out her hand to grab something. Her hand met a collar and she yanked furiously. She could feel the person's breath on her arm and the weak wailing. Just then, someone flicked on the light again, but Bo didn't let go. She was too desperate to think clearly as she yanked the collar again, until she recognized the familiar sound. " Bo you're killing Tamsin! Let go!" She still didn't let go until a hand clutched hers. She scanned the room frantically and saw her friends were all here. She loosened her grip and yelled, " What the hell is this?"

Tamsin coughed painfully and replied, " Helping you two ... get things right."

Lauren stood beside the brunette, " Seriously? Couldn't you come up with a better idea? I thought I was going to die!"

Kenzi sighed and shook her head, " That's the point doc. If you hadn't been thinking you could be so dead, you wouldn't get those words out of your stubborn mouth."

The doctor groaned with frustration as she covered up her face. It was totally embarrassing to express your feeling to your girlfriend in front of all you friends. She's okay with PDA, but this was just too terrible.

Bo sighed, " I really don't know whether I should thank you or just shoot you here Tamsin. Thanks for your brilliant plan. I feel like naked now." She rubbed her wrists and walked to Lauren, who was still being tied up, getting the rope off her girlfriend.

Lauren looked at Bo shyly as the brunette moved her hands carefully around her. Bo had always been tender to her. When she was finally met by those brown eyes, she felt her face hot.

Bo smiled at the blonde and touched her face gently, " Did you mean every words you said?"

Lauren nodded sheepishly, " Yeah. I guess so."

The brunette grinned and crushed her kips on her girlfriend. She didn't know when the last time things felt so right. Lauren was safe in her arms and she knew the blonde still loved her after all those stupid things she'd done. She put her arms around Lauren's waist and pulled her close. Bo could feel the hot breath on her sensitive skin and the warmth radiating form the blonde. Lauren's lithe body was pressed again hers and she had never felt so content.

Lauren let go reluctantly and pressed her forehead against Bo's. She put her arms around the brunette and buried her face in her shirt. Bo's scent comforted her as she snuggled closer. She felt secure again in her arms, like she felt every time when they weren't fighting each other. She muffled in Bo's shirt, " I love you Bo. And I'm sorry I've been mean to you."

Bo ran her fingers through her blonde hair as she whispered, " I'm sorry too Lauren. I swear I'll make things right this time." She added when she kissed her hair, " I love you Lauren."

An annoying voice appeared, but it wasn't the pinching-nose sound. It was Tamsin's real voice, " You two gross."

Lauren gave her a goofy smile, " I love you too Tamsin. And thank you everyone, really."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, " I can't say that after your girlfriend almost killed me. Do not let me do this again." She headed to the door and motioned to her friends, except Bo and Lauren, " Guys let's go."

Bo frowned, " Where are you going?"

Dyson laughed and replied with a cheeky smile, " Why do you think we book a hotel room? Have fun girls!" Everyone laughed and left the room, " Who wants pizza?"

" Double cheese!" Kenzi hollered and high-fived with Hale, closing the door behind her.

Bo bit her lower and lip and looked at the blonde seductively, " So ..."

Lauren laughed and put her arms around Bo's neck, " I thought you were tired after your work."

" I am ... but I think if this has something to do with my girl, I'm okay with that." Bo grinned devilishly and started to play with Lauren's collar.

" You two are still warming up? I am surprised." Kenzi came out of the curtain next to the door and snickered.

The blonde was irritated, " Kenzi! What are you doing there?"

Bo laughed and pushed her friend out of the door, " Get out Kenz. I'm sure you don't want to hurt your eyes."

After watching carefully as Kenzi left, Bo raised an eyebrow and walked up to the blonde. She licked her lips before kissing Lauren hotly.

Lauren moaned loudly as she felt the softness between her lips. But before she could let Bo do what she wanted, she spotted something behind the brunette's back. " Bo wait!"

Of course Bo groaned and left the bed. And when she saw Lauren was staring, she turned her head.

Tamsin was giggling in the closet, with a cell phone in her hand. Apparently she had been recording right after they started. Lauren growled furiously and dragged her friend out of the space. She opened the door and shooed impatiently, waving her arms in the air. " Fuck you Tamsin!" But the other blonde was laughing hysterically when she went down the hallway, " Save that for Bo!"

Lauren slammed the door and locked it, seeing Bo had her head under the bed.

The brunette lifted her head and smiled triumphantly, " All clear sir!"

Lauren growled and started to take off her clothes, " Then what are you waiting for?"

_Taking every breath away  
>With all of the mistakes I've made<br>From all the letters that I've saved  
>This is everything I didn't say<br>I wish I could've made you stay  
>And I'm the only one to blame<br>I know that it's a little too late  
>This is everything I didn't say<em>

**Review please?**


End file.
